Where You Are
by Candie K
Summary: Ani/Ami songfic, to Jessica Simpson and 98 Degrees' song.


Where You Are

Candie K.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. Or 'Where You Are'. I have no money so don't waste your time.

Author Note: This is my second time writing a songfic and I am still not use to it.

To: Jessica Simpson and 98 Degrees who put some much sprit in this song, that makes me fall in love with the song all over again.

__

There are times

I swear I know you're here

I forget about my fears

Feelin you my dear

Amidala Padme Skywalker looked out of her planet Naboo. Anakin had just turned to the darkside. She couldn't even stand to think about that. So she drowned her sorrows in sweet memories. 

__

Watchin over me

My hope sees

What the future will bring

When you wrap your wings

She remembered when things were going rough in the Senate and she couldn't stand. So she ran and Anakin had followed her. She remembered his touch when he wrapped his arms around her and whispered 'Everything was going to be alright.' And believed him. 

__

And take me where you are

Where you and I will be together

Once again, we'll be dancin in the moonlight

Just like we used to do

And you'll be smilin back at me

Only then will I be free

When I can be, where you are

That night Anakin had told her to meet her in the gardens. When she had gotten there, music was playing. 'May I have this dance, your Royal Highness?' Anakin had asked. She curtsied and said 'Yes, you may Jedi Skywalker'. She was in shock when she notices how good of a dancer Ani was. 'Even Jedis can dance' he told her. 'With the moonlight and the stars you look more like a angel,' he said. 

__

And I can see your face

Your kiss I still can taste

Not a memory erased

Anakin leaned in towards her and kissed her passionately, for their first real kiss. A kiss that Amidala would remember forever.

__

Oh, how I see your star

Shinin down on me

And I'd do anything

If I could just, be right there where you are

'Do you see that star right there?' he asked her. 'Yes' she answered. 'It's brightest one for you.'

__

Where you and I will breathe together

Once again we'll be dancin in the moonlight

Just like we used to do

And you'll be smilin back at me (you'll be smilin back at me)

They danced more. And then he dipped her, which took her by surprise, which he always does. She laughed. And he just gave her his smile that she loved so such.

__

Only then will I be free

Then I will be free, so take me where you are

Now baby there is times when selfishly

I wishin that you were here with me

So I can wipe the tears from your eyes and make you see

Amidala started to cry at the memories. She knew she never would have Anakin back, or he would never be the way he uses to be. She decided to go to sleep even though she dreaded the awful nightmares that always came to her. She went her bed and turned the lights off. 

__

That every night when you are dreamin

I'm here to guard you from afar

And anytime I feel in love

I'll close my eyes and dream of where you are

Amidala's dreams this night was different then other ones. She had not had a nightmare. It was a pleasant dream about Anakin.

__

Where you and I will breathe together

Once again we'll be dancin in the moonlight

Just like we used to do

And you'll be smilin back at me (you'll be smilin back at me)

There is he was reaching his hand out to her. He was smiling like he uses to. And she smiled back. 

__

Only then will I be free

Then I will be free,

She felt free and alive for the first seen Anakin's fall. 

__

Baby I still believe

Oh I gotta believe

I still believe

I will touch you that sweet day

She woke up and picked up a pillow and held it against her chest. It had only been a dream. It wasn't real, Anakin wasn't with her and he wasn't smiling. 

__

That you take me there

Where you are where you are

I still believe

Whoooooa, I gotta believe

I still believe

I will touch you that sweet day

She believed that one day that Anakin would come back to her. And they would be happy.

__

That you take me there

Where you are, oh where you are!

I still believe

I gotta believe

I still believe

I'll always be waiting here

She would wait for Anakin. He would come back to the light side and they would be together and they would have a happy ending. 

__

That sweet day that sweet day, yeah!

I still believe......I still believe....

But till that day she would be waiting…..


End file.
